


Fortune Telling

by Glostixdix



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix
Summary: Update 6/26Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <---





	Fortune Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Update 6/26   
> Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!
> 
> \---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <\---

Mollymauk sauntered into the small crowded tavern along the outskirts of Wildemount. It was slightly before noon, but already the tavern was packed with travelers, workers looking for a meal, and the general bar flies. Yasha stuck close behind him, her mood as sully as ever. “Seems like the carnival might get a fair turn-out tonight.” Molly chuckled as he began to survey the room. Yasha just grunted in affirmation. Most of the patrons seemed like your common folk with but a small pittance, but all were welcome. In the back, near a corner, sat a medium sized group of travelers, who seemed to be fairly well off.

A large black dragonborn waved eagerly at the two new comers once his gaze met Molly’s. Even from this distance, he looked unkempt, almost slimy. His dirty robes well worn from the road. Next to him sad a female Goliath, who’s frowning grimace seemed to match that of Molly’s own companion. She wore little, as was custom for the Goliath race, yet what she did wear looked sturdy and well kept. Beside her was a halfling who sat across from an elf, both of whom had their heads down in some sort of card game, a large pile of gold coins on the table between them. The halfling’s armor looked well polished, the symbol of Pelor shining bright even from this distance. And the Elf’s leathers seemed to relay that she was a woman of high status at some time, as they were well worn with age and battle. Standing at the head was a red-skined tiefling, furiously playing away at his viola some of the best music Molly had ever heard; perhaps even better than the carnival’s own fool. His steely blue eyes locked with Molly’s and a sly smile crept over his lips. His studded leather’s hugged his body tightly, and the half mask he wore added an air of mystery to him. Molly saw this would be his best bet on getting some spare coin and began to make his way over, keeping a sway to his hips and carrying himself like someone with renewed purpose.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Molly asked as he pointed to the chair next to the elf. She glanced over and then up at Molly. “I mean, Sure? Sin was there but….” She looked over to the red-skined tiefling, who was no longer watching Molly but instead playing up to one of the bar maids, currently trying to hide her blushing face behind her empty drink tray. “...He’s preoccupied.”

“Oh, Sin ain’t gonna worry nothin’ about you sittin’ there.” The dragonborn spoke up, his thick accent throwing Molly slightly off. “Hi. My name’s Trager, what’s yours?” He extended a hand to Molly, his scales seeming to be almost caked with mud. Tentatively, Molly shook the outstretched appendage. “Mollymauk. Molly to my friends. So call me Molly.” He said with trepidation, examining his hand after getting it back. To his delighted surprise, it was clean. And the Dragon’s hand even felt clean. So he wrote it off as some sort of glamour magic. Trager gasped, a youthful innocence alight in his eyes. “You mean we’re friends?! I do love makin’ new friends.” The Goliath next to him grunted and rolled her eyes. Molly looked them over, and felt a small kinship. Their exposed fleshed was covered with small scars; scars Molly himself was familiar with. “Quite...” Molly continued, glancing over the group again. “And you know what, as a friend, I think you all could use…?” He then launched into his spiel about the Traveling Carnival of Curiosities, all the while Trager getting more and more excited. “A Carnival?! Oh boy, I’d love to go! We can go! Right guys?” He looked down the table to the others. The halfling gave a dry laugh, not even looking up from their cards. “You know? Why not. What could possibly go wrong?” Molly laughed, sitting back in his chair and smiling. “It’s a wonderful show, haven’t had a bad one yet. Aside from a few older fellows dying of heart attacks, haven’t had a death in the… oh thousands… of shows I’ve been apart of. Trust me.” The halfling visibly cringed at those last words.

Suddenly, the music which had filled the air came to a stop. It was quite, quieter than it should have been for such a busy inn. There was a moment of applause before the patrons slowly renewed their conversations, the room quickly filling with sound again. Molly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the face of the other tiefling, Sin. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to retire to my room for a time.” As Sin turned to leave, Molly felt something fall into his lap, but he was unable to pull his gaze away from the sauntering bard until he was up the stairs. He glanced down and saw a set of keys. “Oh he’s good…” Molly whispered to himself. Yasha gave a small grunt, asking what was going on. Molly shook his head. “I’ll be right back. Do keep my companion company would you? She loves a good wager.” Yasha looked puzzled as Molly got up to follow Sin up the stairs, going to protest but he was already gone before she could get the words out. She looked over to the elf, who was now looking her up and down. “… Fancy a game of Avandra’s Luck?”

 

The room wasn’t hard to find, as the number was etched into a wood tag on the keys themselves, not to mention it was the only room with viola music drifting out of it. The door was locked, Molly assumed to assure that only the person with the key could enter. He unlocked it and pushed the heavy wooden door open. Inside, Sin stood with his back to the door, tail swaying with the music, humming softly to himself. “So nice of you to join me, Molly.” He said, without turning around, the music changing to almost a whisper. “Why don’t you close the door?” Molly felt his body move without his command, turning around to do as asked. “And lock it.” Sin added, and again, Molly’s body moved on it’s own. Sin turned around, nodding toward the bed, and Molly took a seat. He stopped playing, and Molly felt his body return to his own. “Silver strings of charming.” Sin said before Molly could even ask. “But don’t worry, I won’t be using them anymore.” He set his instrument aside atop the dresser, leaning against it himself as he took in the lavender tiefling in front of him.

“Might I ask why you invited me up here?” Molly asked, making himself comfortable on the bed.

“Can I not want to talk in private? I saw your cards at your hip. Perhaps I wanted a reading.” Sin gave a dismissive wave.

“We could have done that downstairs.” Molly cocked an eyebrow, trying to get a read on the bard, but it was hard.

“We could have, yes. But I’d rather have a private one. Away from prying eyes and ears. And perhaps I wanted...something more.”

Molly gave a laugh. “More will cost you extra.”

“I didn’t peg you the type. How much extra?” Sin responded, his own exposed eyebrow raising.

“You haven’t pegged me at all. But that depends on what you want. A deluxe package will cost you… A hundred gold.” Molly shrugged.

Sin laughed and shook his head. “I like you. A hundred it is.”

Molly was slightly taken aback. No haggling? Perhaps he should have asked for more. Sin pulled out a large coin pouch and counted out ten platinum pieces. Molly imminently knew he should have asked for more. He decided he’d add more on depending on what this bard was going to ask for, but he already had an idea.

“Before we begin,” Sin said as he tossed the coins toward Molly. “Let us set some ground rules. The first, and only one I ask, is that we have no questions asked about our… marks.” Molly frowned, taking the coin and adding them to his purse. “Marks? May I inquire which marks at least?” Molly glanced back up and Sin was in his face, a small clawed finger pointing at the scars along his exposed chest. “Those marks for you, and the one I’m about to show you if you agree.” Molly nodded. “Of course. I believe you’ve easily paid the price for secrecy.”

Sin gave a nod, reaching up to pull his mask off. Underneath, the skin was an ashen white, and pocked. Molly couldn’t help but think of Desmond, as the scar was even on the same left side. But unlike the fool, this bard’s scar looked more like a burn; as a Trifling himself, Molly knew that must have been quite a flame. “Oh you poor dear.” Molly felt himself say reactivity to seeing the burn. He reached up and rang his hand along that side of Sin’s face. The bard tensed up, his eyes digging into Molly’s. Molly’s hand slowly reach around to the back of his neck and he pulled the bard in close, pressing their lips together as his gently grabbed the black hair of his new partner. “Why don’t we make you forget about that for a while.”

It didn’t take long for the pair to strip down to their skivvies; Sin’s already growing tight with Molly’s sudden taking of the reigns. The red trifling laid back on his bed, gazing up at Molly while his tail flicked eagerly. Molly himself was kneeling between his legs, his own tail also swishing as he gazed down at his prey. He reached up and slowly pulled down the bard’s underwear, the red slightly barbed and plated demon prick bouncing free. Molly smirked, taking the member in his hand and stroking gently. The fleshy barbed and small plates at the base gave way easily with each stroke, a decent sided drop of pre already gathering at this tip. Sin gasped softly, closing his eyes and smiling as his tail found Molly’s own and the pair intertwined. Molly kept working, reaching down to push his own smallclothes out of the way and begin work on his own dick. Unlike Sin’s, his was more smooth and human-like, but it was longer and more girthy, as well as adorned with a trio of golden piercings along the shaft. It already eagerly stood at attention, itself already slick with pre. “On your stomach.” Molly said, releasing Sin’s manhood and gently patting his thigh. Sin did as he was told, his tail unraveling from Molly’s as he rolled up onto his knees, tail arched up over his back. He looked back at his partner, smirking slightly. “Don’t worry about being gentle, I can take whatever you can give.” Molly took the tail in his hand, pulling it off to the side gently. “Why am I not surprised.” He gave a laugh as he put his free hand on Sin’s shoulder and the hand with Sin’s tail now wrapped around it on the man’s hip.

He lined up and thrust in quickly, the anal ring easily giving way and allowing Molly’s full length in. Sin gasped and clutched the bed sheets, cursing quietly in infernal as he clenched against the intruder. “Relax.” Molly chuckled and laid across Sin’s back, kissing his neck. “I thought you could take it.” Sin took a few quick breaths, relaxing and pressing back against Molly. “Sorry.” He panted softly. “I didn’t realize you were going in dry.” Molly chucked again and slowly began to pump, a slow and steady rhythm as Sin adjusts to the pressure. It didn’t take long for Sin to begin to moan, hands twisting in the sheets as his tail twisted tighter around Molly’s arm. Under him his dick twitched and dripped eagerly. Molly reached around, beginning to speed up to shorter, harder thrusts as his took Sin’s member in his hand, using his own thrusting to bounce it in his hand. Sin gasped and arched his back, pressing back into Molly as Molly himself gave into the pleasure. Their moans mingling with the slapping of skin. Molly’s tail switched quickly as he brought himself closer and closer to the edge, eventually going stiff for a split second as his entire body tensed, spilling his seed into Sin. Sin let out a loud sudden moan, spraying his own mess all over the bed and Molly’s hand.

Molly had to drop his hand, making a soft _plat_ in the puddle of cum as he caught himself, using Sin’s body to support most of his weight. He took a moment, allowing his length to naturally slide out of Sin, the freshly spilled seed slowly oozing out with it. “Well...” Molly spoke softly as he pushed back, legs slightly wobbly. “This was fun….” He was cut off as Sin was up in a flash, dick still erect and a sly smirk across his face. “Who said we were done?” Molly took a step back, finding himself against the wall. “I’ll have you know.” The lavender demon spoke. “You only paid for one...” Sin laughed, closing the distance and kissing Molly deeply. “then I’ll play for another.” He nipped Molly’s neck and spun him around, gently pressing the head of his dick into Molly’s anus. “Let’s not make the same mistake twice.” He reached over to the bed, taking as much of his cum as he could on his fingers and beginning to massage the opening. Molly bit his lip as he could feel the pressure of Sin’s fingers against his virgin ass. “Relax.” Sin cooed, nipping at Molly’s ear and popping a finger in, causing Molly to gasp out.  He worked the first around, giving Molly time to adjust before pushing in another, and then a third. Sin cooed and kissed at Molly’s neck, whispering encouraging words as he slowly pulled out. Molly panted, watching Sin out of the corner on his eyes, his own dick already twitching back to life. “Just remember, Relax and breath. I guarantee this will be quick.”

Sin lined up and pushed in with one quick motion, burying his shaft in Molly’s ass. A small trickle of blood ran down their legs, but thankfully Molly was use to the pain by now. All he felt was the gently pressure pushing against his prostate. Sin smiled and nodded, “There you go.” He took a small step back, taking Molly’s ass with him as he hooked a hand around his hips and slowly began to pump. The feeling of his bowls being evicted and quickly filling again was surprisingly pleasant to Molly.  He moaned softly and drug his clawed fingers along the wall of the room he was currently propped up against. Sin grunted and huffed, concentrating on his thrusting, making sure they weren’t to hard but not lacking either. He reached around, stroking Molly’s now fully erect member, fiddling with the piercings as he ran his hand along. As he said, it didn’t take long for Molly to crest again, painting the wall while clenching around Sin’s shaft and causing the bard to release his load as well. Sin supported Molly as his legs went out from under him, popping out and helping him to the bed where he sat in a small puddle of his own blood and cum. “Another one hundred right?” Sin asked, tail flicking as he sauntered over to his coin pouch. Molly gave a weak nod, barely able to get the words out. “Y-yes. Plus some if-if you want a reading.” Sin chuckled and tossed another ten platinum at him. “I can do without a fortune telling to be honest.” Molly caught the coin and gathered up his things, still wobbly as a new born foal as he dressed. “Fair enough.” Molly  pulled out his cards, shuffling them quickly as he looked to the now dressing bard. “But tell me, does this mean anything to you?”  He held out two cards, an upright Emperor and Death upside-down. Sin’s brow furrowed as he practically glared at the man. “Just think about it.” Molly said with a smirk, heading back down to the rest of the inn.

 

Yasha was now sitting where the elf once was, a smirk across her face as the elven ranger buried her head in her hands and the halfling was laying into her, chastising her for betting so much. “Come Yasha!” Molly called as he worked his way out, his saunter a little lopsided now. “I think we’ve made plenty of coin.” As Yasha worked on gathering up her winnings, Molly spun around with a smile to catch Sin, clothed and masked, rejoining the table. “And don’t forget! I’m looking forward to seeing you all at the carnival tonight!” He gave Sin a wink before heading back out the door and into the busy street. 


End file.
